Agent
The Agents are super-human beings, created by The Agency, using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. There are 8 playable agents characters in total (12 if you have downloaded the Four-Play pack DLC) however the exact number of Agency Agents in service is presumed to be much higher. ''Note: ''In the pictures, the prominent agent face on the left is the agent's facial appearance at the beginning level of the Agility skill. The smaller image on the right is the agent's face at the highest level of agility. The agents in the game try to represent many different cultures. Characteristics and Abilities The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. Agents start off with basic Agency weapons, such as the Colby "Master" sidearm and the Colby EAR50 assault rifle, which both have agency skins and are more advanced in technology than average weapons. Agents are given the choice to unlock Agency supply points around the city, which are indicated by a orange beam of light, which is only visible through the Agents' HUD. Unlocking a Agency supply point, means the Agent can store gang weapons he has collected and use them in the fight against crime. Agents also have vehicles designed by the Agency, which react to the Agents presence and driving skill. As the Agents driving skill evolves, so do the vehicles he uses, so much so that when the Agent reaches a 4-star level in driving skill, the vehicles gain their own special ability, for example, The Agency Supercar transforms into a car, which bears resemblance to the Batmobile, and gains two guns that appear on the side of the car, which can be fired at enemies. The Agents also use a special bio-armour, which was created by the Agency to adapt to an evolving Agent. This armour will evolve as the the Agent does, changing his appearance as he improves his 5 core skills. The armour also has a shielding function, which will absorb damage to a certain extent before damaging the Agent himself, this shield also regenerates when not taking damage. The Agents are extremely durable and have super-strength. Crackdown Agents Standard Agents *Black Agent - This is the Black agent, and is the agent that Realtime Worlds (the game's developers) uses to show off the game. As he progresses in agility skill, his face becomes more square, and the hair style and beard change. This agent is said to be based off of the popular Blade character from the comic book series. *Asian Agent - This Asian agent is said to represent a modest agent, quite different than some of the other more 'wild' agents. As the agent increases the agility skill, instead of the face bulking up, the agent appears older. Also as the agent increases the strength skill, he grows a goatee, a small pony tail and a small amount of spiky hair at his fringe. *Norse Agent - The Norse agent doesn't level into some large Viking, but still looks rather menacing. He develops a large braid from front to back on his head, and a knotted beard on his chin, as well his scarred eye becoming more menacing than ever before. As he develops he dons traditional Nordic warpaint. *Goth Agent - Although the goth agent doesn't represent an exact society, it represents a sub-culture and looks cool at that. As the Goth agent upgrades, his face becomes more square, he develops a Mohawk haircut that continues into flared sideburns and a thin beard. *Russian Agent - As this agent's agility level increases, his cheek bones become more prominent and his eyes more sunken and closer set. He swaps his cropped hair for some blue tribal tattoos, and his beard develops many clumps. He also gains many facial piercings, including; two through the nose, and three through the labrette. *Maori Agent - As this agent becomes more agile he goes back to his tribal roots by getting some tribal face paint and hairstyle. Also as this agent's skills increase, he gains eye brow piercings across his whole forehead, and as a bull ring piercing in his nose. *Hispanic Agent - As this Mexican agent develops, his face shape changes, and he grows facial hair and a beard, and gains ear, eye brow and nose piercings. Then he tops it all off with some tribal tattoos. *Thai Agent - As this agent becomes more agile, his chin becomes larger, and his hair is contained of two rows of four bunches. He also scares enemies with contrasting red and white face paint. DLC Agents *Black Agent (DLC) - As this agent develops, he grows dreadlocks and a beard. *Caucasian Agent - As this agent develops, he paints his face with camouflage, wears goggles, and dons a bandanna. *Helmeted Agent - When this agent grows, he develops a full face helmet complete with red vision-enhancers, plus lights along the top of the helmet. Also when near a wall and the character becomes transparent, his fully developed face can be seen, which looks similar to Sam Fisher, from the Splinter Cell series. *Masked Agent - When his agility increases, the Masked Agent develops a face mask with a gas breather included. Crackdown 2 Agents In the Pacific City Archives mini series prior to Crackdown 2's release, it is revealed in Episode 2: "Evil Seed" that the original Agents from Crackdown were infected with a deadly virus by Catalina Thorne, which grossly mutated the Agent clones. This resulted in the destruction of The Agency's cloning labs, setting The Agency's cloning technology back many years effectively to "square one". Crackdown 2 sees the creation of a new type of Agent, presumably not as advanced as the first batch of Agents, but never the less a force to be reckoned with. These new Agents are now protected by a more advanced suit, which evolves along with the Agent, providing the Agent with heightened body protection and full facial protection. The new Agents also gain new abilities once they reach the peak of their levels. Agility level 5 earns you a Gliding suit, Strength earns you a Ram ability, which acts like a football charge, knocking enemies and environmental objects out of the way, and a Ground strike ability that will damage everything around the Agent in a huge crash. Suit Colors *Standard **Agency Blue **Dark Grey **Mid Grey **Light Grey *Multiplayer Only **PVP Red **PVP Green **PVP Blue **PVP Yellow *DLC: Pre-order Bonus **Gold **Gunmetal **Black **Xbox Agent *DLC: The Toy Box **Peacekeeper **Terror Firma **Agent Orange **May Contain Nuts **Minti-Sting **Mega Agent **Haz Mat **Dem Apples Trivia *In the Xbox Live Arcade release of Rareware's Perfect Dark, an Agent can be unlocked as a playable multiplayer character by having a Crackdown 2 save file on your hard drive. This agent is known as "Agent 4". Category:Crackdown characters Category:Characters Category:Crackdown 2 characters